


Found family

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Happy Steve bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: As Steve makes breakfast the day after a tough mission he feels lucky to be there.





	Found family

**Author's Note:**

> Final fill for a happy Steve bingo, I made it, woohoo!
> 
> Because of lack of time this has not been betaed, if you spot any glaring mistakes, please let me know!

“ _Don’t you know, you fool? You never can win, use your mentality, step up to realityyyy. But each time I do just the thought of youuuu_ , _hmm hmm hmm hmm._ ” Steve stopped singing and switched to humming the moment he heard Nat’s light footsteps at the far end of the hallway. He wasn’t self conscious about his singing, not really, but the mission yesterday had been a tough one, and he didn’t want to grate on anyone’s nerves today.

He put a mug of water in the microwave and pulled another mango from the bowl to carve it for the fruit salad, leaving a few pieces on the side of the board while he picked a banana next. Or something that looked like a banana but had very little to do with the fruit of his youth.

A small hand on his shoulder, a kiss on his cheek, and the pieces of mango were gone.

He smiled at Nat when she settled herself on a bar stool across from him, her head propped up on her hands as she waited for her tea to steep. Steve knew it was deceptive, but she looked adorable in a too large hoodie which looked to be Tony’s, her hair in a messy ponytail, and no trace of makeup. His heart lifted when she smiled back, easily.

They didn’t need words, the two of them, and a smile from the Widow always felt like a gift.

When he was done with the bananas Steve added some berries and shaved coconut to the lot and declared the salad done. Just in time for another team member to emerge. Steve frowned when he saw Tony stumble from the direction of the workshop, instead of his bedroom, but he put on the coffeemaker anyway. They all dealt with hard missions differently. Tony’s way was to create better and bigger and faster, so that previous failures could never happen again.

Tony shuffled into the kitchen and pulled himself onto the counter next to the coffee machine, watching Steve as he started stirring the batter for pancakes. He decided to make two batches, one savory and one sweet, and he mixed a little sugar in his current one. The coffee was done dripping when he started frying, and he could hear the contented sipping of both Nat and Tony over the sound of the batter in the pan. He only noticed that he had started humming again when Tony joined in with a small smile on his face.

“ _Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking--”_

“Please God, tell me that’s coffee, is that coffee?” Steve hadn’t even noticed Clint wandering in until he was right behind him looking soulful at Tony’s mug. Steve had been too busy singing with (and probably looking like a lovesick fool at) Tony who gave Clint a commiserating pat on the shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you say that pancake is done by now, oh Steve-O?” Tony casually asked as he turned around to pull an Iron Man mug from the cupboard behind him for Clint.

“Shoot!” Steve was just in time to flip it, and it was only a little bit dark in the middle.

“ _Ohhh, but I watch her so sadlyyy. How can I tell her I love her?”_ Tony’s voice was warm and sweet like toffee and Steve let it wash over him as he put the pancake on a plate and poured batter for another.

“Aw, Tony, no, don’t make me pull out my hearing aids, I love my hearing aids, they aid me with hearing. No pining first thing in the morning. We should have that on a tile somewhere.” Clint took his place next to Nat, slumping against her with his head propped up on one hand, leaning against Tasha’s shoulder.

“Don’t hate on the classics, Katniss, I happen to be very fond of them,” Tony winked at Steve. “Need a hand, Cap?” He hopped off the counter, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder as they stared at the pancake-to-be in the frying pan. Steve might’ve taken a bit long to answer, sue him, being called a classic was worth this.

“Put this on the table?” Steve nodded at the fruit salad, the jams and yogurt and fresh OJ he had squeezed.

Tony set to work, singing a line of whatever Steve was humming every time he walked behind him to get more plates or glasses or food.

“Morning.”

“Brucie bear! I’ve set the table and you’re next to me.” Steve knew Tony’s exuberance never failed to put a shy smile to Bruce’s lips, even if they all knew it was a little show just for Bruce.

“Thanks, Tony, that’s very thoughtful.”

Steve put another mug in the microwave for Bruce’s tea, and switched pans to make the savory batch of pancakes. He loved the sound of his team behind him, talking and trading good natured ribs as he fried. He knew all their tastes by heart, and he made sure they each had a few of their favorites. One blueberry and one French cheese pancake for Tony, two bacon pancakes for Clint, one apple and one apple and bacon pancake for Bruce, a chocolate sprinkle pancake for when Thor woke up, and a bacon, cheese and ham pancake for when Sam emerged from the shower.

Plating it all up for them made Steve feel just as worthy as when he was out in the field slinging his shield. Their bright smiles and thank you’s much better than another decoration on his uniform.

When he woke up from the ice he had lost everything. All the people he loved, his city, _himself_. But this was his family now, this strange band of misfits, and he loved them dearly. And when he sat down at the table, on the seat that Tony had reserved on his other side, joining in their conversation and drinking in their pleased smiles, he felt like maybe it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
